


So Sweet

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [96]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Kara’s eyes widened in surprise as James walked into the room, arms loaded with with bags of pastries and cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100641740#t100641740) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise as James walked into the room, arms loaded with with bags of pastries and cookies and precut slices of cake and what looked to be pints of her favorite ice creams. She couldn’t hold back the squeal of happiness that bubbled from her throat at the sight and she practically leapt at him, pulling him into a brief hug before snagging a few snacks and returning to curl up on her seat on the couch to consume them. He just smiled at her, eyes crinkling in happiness even while she was too busy eating her sweets to notice, and pressed a quick kiss to the side of head before sitting next to her and digging in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
